


i love you so much

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [49]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: mack returns from boys' night





	i love you so much

“There she is!”Mack exclaims, stumbling through the door.“Mi amor!”

Hunter helps him into the living room, grinning at Elena.“He’s been banging on about you all night.”

“That’s ‘cause she’s everything,”Mack slurs, trying to get back off the sofa.

Elena gently pushes him down and lets him pull her into his lap.“Had a little bit too much, Turtleman?”

“You got it from here?”Hunter asks.“Or should I tell Bob boys’ night’s gonna turn into babysitting?”

Elena chuckles.“We’re good, thanks for bringing him.”

“Thanks for bringing me to her,”Mack agrees, nuzzling at her neck.

“Don’t sweat it,”Hunter says as he turns to leave.“I’ll call to make fun of him in the morning.”

Mack doesn’t register those words, wrapping his arms tighter around Elena with a happy little sigh.“I’m so in love with you.”

“Yo también te amo, Mack.” She twists in his arms until she can kiss his cheek.“Let’s get you to bed.”

He wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively.

The moment his head hits the pillow, he starts snoring.

She puts some water out for him - then a bucket, just to be safe - and curls up against his side.


End file.
